borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Best Way to Serve Crawmerax
I figure the best way to serve Crawmerax is with a little melted butter. Anyone else have any ideas? IbanezRokr 04:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Boil 'im, mash 'im, stick 'im in a stew. IsaacKronenFaust 05:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) i generally go with some fava beans and a nice chianti. Texhn 08:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) {insert tedious list of T.K.'s brain preparations ripped off from Forrest Gump substituting Crawmerax for brains here} 11:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that would be even more annoying than the shrimp or brains list, Crawmerax is a fairly complex word making the name of each recipe 2-3 times longer, Anywho.... i'll take mine in a bread bowl as a chedder crawmerax bisque. Crawmerax is a dish best served cold. Maybe in a nice Surf and Turk dish(Steak and lobster or any other type of seafood) XD. you mean Turf ^, I like to BBQ my crawmerax Blastoderm 15:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) fire grilled served with a fine cheese sauce topped with green onions and a side of bake potato Make him the secret ingredient on Iron Chef. We'll see some Pandoran/American Fusion food. Fryguy42 17:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) We just boil him, sauté garlic then add butter to serve as the sauce. We don't use a strong sauce to preserve the delicate flavor of the meat.GrandShot 17:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Dere's uh, craw-kabobs, craw creole, craw gumbo, craw fried, deep fried, stir-fried. There's pineapple craw, lemon craw, coconut craw, pepper craw, craw soup, craw stew, craw salad, craw and potatoes, craw burger, craw sandwich. That- that's about it. [[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 17:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think this is such a good idea, guys. He's probably over 100 years old. That is some tough, old meat. You have to eat them when they're young and tender and juicy. I think Blastoderm is right; BBQ is the way to go. Or you can get brick to tenderize the meat and crack the shell by going berserk and punching it! IbanezRokr 18:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) soak him in beer then dip in flour and fry him. serve with a lil ketchup and hot sauce Make Crawmerax noodle soup eat at joe's they know how u like himMr.friend009 04:54, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Crawmerax? That`s a rather tender subject... Another slice anyone? - "I knew he was in with a bad crowd, but it was worse than I imagined - ALIENS!" ... And so on and so forth - Tellegro 05:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) since he is just an oversized "craw"fish i would just get a nice big pot and cook it like they did way back when in the south with regular crawfish and what ever else a pro-cook would add to bring out the flavor of the delicate, nicely aged, mutagenic meat. The Hunter Of Souls 06:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmm.... I say boil him, crack the shell, serve with melted butter and a lemon wedge. It goes good with booze. I prefer to eat him raw, preferably while he's still alive so the sense of fear marinates in every bite. Also, squirming makes the meal challenging and fun! Ryo Kasami 13:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC)